


FIX ME

by AlannaBlack



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Character Death, Character Death Fix, Other, Songfic, Starker, Time Loop, Time Travel Fix-It, spoiler - Freeform, starkerenespañol
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack
Summary: Spoiler si no has visto la película "Avengers: Infinity War".Es lo único que escribiré sobre esa película.





	1. Uno

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler si no has visto la película "Avengers: Infinity War".
> 
> Es lo único que escribiré sobre esa película.

"Es una locura. ¡Eso ni siquiera sucedió y lo sabes! ¡Por Dios, Tony, tienes que parar! ¡No me obligues a tomar medidas drásticas!"

Estaba terminando de hacer los últimos ajustes. Todavía podía escuchar claramente aquellas palabras. Sonaban tan claras, tan recientes. Todavía podía ver a Pepper aventándole el anillo de compromiso y amenazándolo con hacerse cargo. Él sabía a qué se refería.

"Eso ni siquiera sucedió".

Le rebatió mil y un veces. Él le juró que ella también lo había visto, que ella le había llamado pidiéndole que no lo hiciera y que se bajara de esa nave. Pepper lo negó. No sabía de qué estaba hablando Tony. Ella no lo había visto con sus ojos, pero él lo había sentido atravesarle el cuerpo y luego el alma. Las manos llenas de cenizas, de sus cenizas. No supo qué más hacer. La devastación, la locura y la obsesión.

Cuando volvió aun sin saber cómo ni bajo qué medios, el mundo era el mismo. La gente seguía como si nada. No hubo rastro de tal cosa. Se dio a la tarea de mirar con la desesperanza en los ojos y con la ansiedad cuajándole las palabras, pero todos lo miraban con extrañeza.

"¿De qué hablas, jefe?"

Happy lo había mirado con aire condescendiente. Tony se deshizo en explicaciones, detalló cada momento vivido, incluso buscó los registros y no estaban.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Cuando volvió a escuchar esa frase por centésima vez en menos de una noche supo que algo había salido mal. Buscó minuciosamente hasta debajo de las piedras. Rogó aun sin ser hombre de fe y cayó en la cuenta de que aquellos con quienes había pasado esos angustiosos y tortuosos minutos nunca habían existido. Habían sido borrados de la faz de la Tierra y de la memoria colectiva. Jamás existieron.

Nunca pudo recuperarse, nunca pudo retomar su vida en donde la había dejado. Se encerró días enteros. La locura y la desesperación susurrándole en el oído todo el tiempo. Tenía que lograrlo, tenía que demostrar que no estaba loco y que todo eso había sucedido que le faltaba el aire solo de recordarlo, que dolía solo de pensarlo. Solamente salió un día corriendo a mitad de la noche a tocar una puerta en un departamento en Queens. Los vecinos llamaron a la policía diciéndoles que Tony Stark tocaba como loco en un muro de concreto y llevaba más de una hora gritando que salieran a abrir.

"¡May Parker! ¡Busco a May Parker! ¡Aquí viven ella y su sobrino! ¡Claro que yo los conozco! ¡El chico es Spider-Man! ¡Él es mi...!"

Los oficiales se lo llevaron teniendo cierta consideración hacia su persona. Nunca existió nadie con ese nombre y menos en ese lugar. Fue a cualquier cantidad de lugares que tuvieran que ver con su existencia, pero nadie lo conocía. No había quién pudiera darle una referencia concreta.

Después de eso, no volvió a salir jamás. Solo llegó Pepper una noche a decirle que, si seguía con eso, lo encerraría en un lugar en el que pudieran ayudarlo. Se negó y ella rompió el compromiso, lo dejó solo a su suerte. Hasta Happy se alejó diciéndole que aun velaría por él pero que no lo involucrara en algo que estaba a punto de terminar en una desgracia.

Pasó años a solas en su torre investigando una forma de poder revertir el tiempo, de poder demostrar que no estaba loco y que esa gran debacle sí había sucedido. Que el Titán Loco había arrasado con media humanidad y que él lo había visto con sus propios ojos, que lo recordaba vívidamente.

Habían pasado más de veinticinco años escuchando aquella voz reclamándole su obsesión. Había pasado más de veinticinco años escuchando la misma súplica una y otra vez.

"No me quiero ir, señor Stark. No me quiero ir".

Por lo mismo, casi no dormía. Por escuchar el eco de esa súplica angustiada casi no comía. Temía olvidarlo, temía que un día aquel recuerdo que guardaba se desmoronara como él en sus brazos. Estaba a punto de renunciar cuando al fin lo logró.

Aquel chispazo era inconfundible, aquel resplandor le indició que lo que tanto buscaba al fin era posible. Tantos años dedicado a esa dolorosa faena hasta que por fin lo había logrado. Gritó jubiloso. Lloró de emoción, pero después, vino la inquietud y el miedo volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. Dudó por un segundo. ¿Y si no podía lograrlo? ¿Y si no llegaba al momento exacto al que necesitaba llegar?

Peor era seguir con la incertidumbre. Peor era seguir condenándose a la soledad y al abandono, a esperar la muerte sintiendo culpa y llevarse la zozobra de que pudo haber hecho algo más, por más demente que fuera.

Realizó los últimos ajustes y se lanzó al vacío.

Si no lograba tener un rastro tangible de Peter Parker, por lo menos moriría tratando de olvidarlo.


	2. Dos

—¡Sujétalo, Peter! ¡Sujeta a Star Lord!

El chico trató de evadir aquel ataque tan terrible que aquel héroe quería dirigir contra quien estaba a punto de causar una hecatombe de dimensiones por demás terribles y luchando con todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó para evitar que el héroe galáctico arruinara la única oportunidad que tenían para ganar. Mantis aun seguía sujetando con sus pocas fuerzas a aquel gigante que se resistía a seguir cediendo bajo sus poderes. Tony hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y logró desprender el guante.

—¡Strange, ahora! ¡Hazte cargo!

Lanzó el guante hacia donde estaba el hechicero y lo vio desvanecerse dentro de aquel agujero luminoso. Tony se apresuró a asestar un rayo de luz y dejó que Star Lord hiciera el resto. Corrió hacia donde Peter había caído y se apresuró a llevarlo lejos de ahí.

—¿Estás bien?

El chico estaba aturdido. Star Lord lo había herido en el costado con su arma, había sido un daño colateral. La sangre no paraba de manar.

—Duele...

"No otra vez".

—¡Strange!

El hechicero los lanzó lejos. Tony reconoció el lugar inmediatamente.

Otra vez en casa, otra vez en Nueva York.

—¡Déjame ver eso!

La herida no paraba de sangrar. El chico se retorcía de dolor. Tony temía perderlo por segunda vez. Al fin había logrado evitar una muerte masiva, pero no estaba seguro de poder evitar perderlo otra vez.

—Señor Stark... lo siento...

—¡No, no, no! ¡No viajé en el tiempo para verte morir otra vez!

Tony sintió que las lágrimas no le dejaban ver aquel rostro hermoso y delicado. Sólo podía escuchar su voz cada vez más débil.

—Lo siento...

—¡Oye, quédate conmigo! ¡Peter, abre los ojos!

Tony sintió que se le partía el corazón. El chico exhaló. Lo sujetó, pero el cuerpo ya estaba laxo, inerte.


	3. Tres (Final)

—¿Tony?

Tenía la mirada perdida.

—¿Estás bien?

Suspiró.

—Oye, ¿qué tienes?

Sintió aquella mano posarse sobre su hombro y después la otra hacer lo mismo hasta que sintió aquel abrazo. Luego un beso en la frente que lo hizo estremecer.

—¿En qué piensas?

Amaba esa voz. Sabía que no estaba alucinando, que no estaba loco.

—En ti.

—¿Y si mejor me llevas a la escuela? Hoy tengo una excursión y se me está haciendo tarde.

Tony se soltó suavemente de aquel abrazo y se levantó para mirarlo. Diecisiete años. Lucía divino.

—Preferiría que no. Hoy nos vamos a quedar aquí, pase lo que pase.

El chico protestó.

—¡Pero si no voy se van a enojar y me van a reprobar!

Tony abrazó a Peter.

—Sin pretextos. Yo me encargaré de eso, además May ya viene en camino y hoy vamos a comer los tres juntos aquí, ¿qué te parece?

El cuarentón miró encantado la manera en la que el chico torcía la boca y fruncía el ceño.

—¿Ya viene?

—Llegara en... tres minutos. Ya está afuera.

Tony abrazó a Peter con todas sus fuerzas. El chico se extrañó ante aquel abrazo tan efusivo y Tony se dio cuenta.

—¿Por qué no quieres que salga? Veo a May todos los días y...

Tony lo interrumpió.

—Pero yo no te veo todos los días y menos por la mañana. Creo que deberíamos decirle que acepte vivir aquí, que los dos se vengan a vivir conmigo, así te puedo tener diario a cualquier hora.

—¿Hay algo que me esté perdiendo o que no sepa? —preguntó Peter con aire desconfiado. Tony tragó saliva. Su mente habló en lugar de su boca.

"Que he viajado por ti al pasado más de cien veces para salvarte y si tuviera que repetirlo, lo haría sin dudarlo un millón de veces más".

Tony se perdió dentro de ese par de ojos cafés que siempre reflejaban el asombro y la maravilla.

—Que hoy es el día en que oficialmente le diré "tía" a May, a ver si no se enoja. Hoy quiero empezar una nueva historia contigo y quiero que dentro de veinticinco años, los dos sigamos juntos, viendo el amanecer.

El chico se empezó a reír. Tony besó rápidamente a Peter, justo a tiempo antes de que escuchara aquel par de tacones entrando al recibidor.

No podía decirle la verdad. Estaba atrapado en un ciclo que parecía no tener fin. Todos los días esperaba que fuera diferente y menos trágico. Todos los días despertaba esperando no tener que repetir aquel día, aquella maldita fecha.

Mientras May se apoderaba del comedor y empezaba a regañar a Peter por no haber llegado a dormir, Tony se asomó al ventanal. El cielo era maravillosamente azul y despejado. No había ni una sola nube, nada que le indicara que tenía que comenzar una y otra vez. Tony confiaba en que todo permaneciera como iba, que el transcurso de las cosas siguiera un curso distinto al que ya conocía.

Sonrió hasta que vio que era la medianoche y todo había salido sin sobresaltos. Nunca pasaba de las primeras horas de la mañana cuando debía volver al pasado para reescribir el presente, ese presente que llevaba tiempo atormentándolo, por el que había pasado veinticinco años obsesionado hasta que encontró un remedio. Al menos ese día, las cosas habían tomado un rumbo diferente a los anteriores y tenía por fin la certeza. La paz en su corazón se lo decía y sabía que no estaba soñando. Esa maldita fecha había quedado superada para siempre. Por fin lo había arreglado.


End file.
